Capítulo IX La alegría del saber……
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel


**Capítulo IX**

 **La alegría del saber…**

Erase 25 de setiembre de 1917, AnnieBritter estaba con sus amigos en la gran mansión de Chicago de los Ardlay, conversando con sus amigos, pero de repente empezó a sudar y dolerle el vientre que no podía respirar.

Candy al ver el estado de su amiga Annie se asustó y le pide a Patty que le ayude a llevar de emergencia al hospital santa Clan donde trabaja.

Ambas mujeres salieron de emergencia y desesperación por el estado de la morena. Candy había agarrado el camión de Albert para dirigirse al hospital con sus dos amigas.

La rubia al ver el dolor de su amiga Annie no hacía más que manejar a toda velocidad, Patty se puso muy pálida al ver que Candy manejaba tan rápido.

—Puedes manejar más despacio que le puedes hacer daño al bebe de Annie —replicó Patty.

Candy: manejo rápido porque es una emergencia.

Patty: ten cuidado.

Cuando Candy había llegado al hospital sin accidentes a pesar de haber manejado tan rápido, agradeció en sus plegarias el haber llegado sin accidentes.

En ese momento ambas mujeres entran al hospital de emergencia. El doctor Dual al ver a Annie en un estado de desesperación y dolor manda a Candy a cambiarse de ropa por el uniforme de enfermera.

Candy después de cambiarse de uniforme se dirigió al cuarto donde el doctor Dual estaban atendiendo, para ayudar con el parto de su amiga.

Mientras tanto; Patty estaba desesperada esperando a Candy, para ver como su amiga Annie salió del parto.

El parto de Annie duró dos horas, porque había sido complicado. Pero felizmente nació bien él bebe. Él bebe de Annie es un niño que se parecía mucho a Stear, su tío muerto.

—Felicitaciones señora Cornwelly, supongo que su esposo vendrá a conocer a su hijo, —replicó el doctor Dual.

Candy: Archie está en Londres, le avisare por carta, que su hijo ya nació. Se va poner muy contento cuando lo sepa.

Annie: gracias Candy y doctor Dual por ayudarme en esta situación, me siento la madre más feliz del mundo.

Candy: yo me siento la tía más feliz del mundo.

La rubia se sintió tan feliz, que salió a decirle a su amiga Patty que el embarazo salió un éxito. Patty entró al cuarto donde estaba Annie y se puso muy emocionada por conocer a su sobrino.

Candy se dirigió a avisar a todos los parientes, amigos y a los Britter que Annie ya dio a luz.

Todos los amigos y parientes fueron a conocer al hijo de Annie y Archie.

El señor Britter se alegró mucho porque ya era abuelo de un nieto hombre, como el siempre soñó.

Después de varios días, Candy había escrito una carta a Archie y la había mandado a Londres, para que su amigo pueda venir a conocer a su hijo.

La carta llegó a manos de Octavio, uno de los mejores amigos del rubio y se la entregó a Archie.

—Hay una carta para ti, te manda tu prima, la señorita Candice White Ardlay, —replicó Octavio.

Archie: ahora que le pasó a Annie.

El otro amigo Sergio: léelo porque no vaya ser que suceda algo grave y tengas problemas con tu esposa.

En ese momento Archie recibe la carta de su amigo Octavio y empieza a leer.

 **La carta decía:**

 **Setiembre 29 de 1917**

 **Querido Archie:**

 **Sé muy bien que estas estudiando y trabajando mucho para darle un futuro mejor a tu familia, pero tienes que saber que finalmente llegó tu hijo a las manos de Annie.**

 **Lo que quiero decir en otras palabras es que tu hijo acaba de nacer hace cuatro días y me gustaría que vengas a conocerlo; por cierto, es un hermoso niño, lo que siempre has soñado. Por otra parte, te mando muchas felicidades por tu hijo.**

 **Espero verte pronto.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Candy Ardlay**

Archie al terminar de leer se puso muy emocionado por la noticia que Candy le había escrito y le había contado a sus dos amigos de la universidad sobre la llegada de su hijo.

Los amigos de Archie se pusieron muy felices, pero uno de ellos se puso pensativo y preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa Octavio?, ¿no te alegra la noticia?. —Replicó Archie.

Octavio: la noticia sí me alegra, lo que pasa es que me quedé pensando, en lo apenado que estoy por no haber aprobado un curso.

Archie: pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré para el examen final.

Archie dio sus últimos exámenes y los aprobó. En sus vacaciones se dirigió a Chicago con sus amigos, porque quería conocer a su hijo.

Cuando el rubio llegó a Chicago se dirigió a la mansión de los Ardlay para abrazar a su esposa y conocer a su hijo. Toca la puerta y Candy abre, dándole la bienvenida.

El rubio agradeció mucho a Candy por haberle escrito una carta, por haberle contado la llegada de su hijo, presentando a sus dos amigos de Londres. Annie al ver a Archie que llegó a conocer al bebe, abrazó a su esposo.

—Te he extrañado mucho mi amor, —replicó Annie.

Archie: yo también amor, pero dime: ¿Qué nombre le has puesto a nuestro hijo?.

Annie: no le he puesto nombre, te he estado esperando para ponerle nombre.

Archie: ¿Qué te parece si lo ponemos Alistear?.

Annie: ¿Cómo tu hermano?.

Archie: si.

Annie: este es el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo. Pero a mí me gustaría que se llame Archivald.

Archie: ¿Por qué?

Annie: porque es el nombre del amor de mi vida.

Archie: entonces le ponemos **Archivald Alistear Cornwell.**

Annie: se llamará como tú digas mi amor.

Ese es el nombre que Annie y Archie le pusieron a su hijo. Uno de los amigos se quedó sorprendido por el amor que Annie le tiene a su esposo y le dice: — **No te aferres a una relación no correspondida, valora lo que tienes, porque uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta perderlo—,** preplicó Octavio. — **Si yo tuviera una familia y una mujer como la que tienes, sería inmensamente feliz, —** replicó Sergio.

Archie no se quedó conforme con las palabras de sus amigos, porque no sabía lo que realmente siente por Annie, pero se daba cuenta que su relación por Candy jamás sería correspondida.

Archie se despide de sus amigos y se regresan a su país.

La semana siguiente Candy y sus parientes regresaron a Lakewood, en donde uno de esos días acudieron al hogar de Pony. Cuando las señoras del orfanato y los niños al conocer al hijo de Annie se pusieron muy felices y le cantaron una canción por la llegada del bebe.

 **La canción decía:**

 **Eres un hijo de Dios;**

 **Él te envió aquí.**

 **Te ha dado un hogar y Padres buenos para ti,**

 **Guíenme, enséñenme,**

 **La senda a seguir,**

 **Para que algún día yo**

 **Con Él pueda vivir.**

 **Eres un hijo de Dios,**

 **Me deben ayudar**

 **A entender Su voluntad,**

 **No puedo demorar.**

 **Guíenme, enséñenme,**

 **La senda a seguir.**

 **Para que algún día yo**

 **Con Él pueda vivir.**

 **Soy un hijo de Dios,**

 **Él me bendecirá.**

 **Yo obedeceré Su ley,**

 **Haré Su voluntad.**

 **Guíenme, enséñenme,**

 **La senda a seguir,**

 **Para que algún día yo,**

 **Con Él pueda vivir.**

Annie agradeció mucho a los niños por la canción que le dedicaron a su bebe y cuando terminaron de celebrar en el hogar de poni, hicieron una pequeña fiesta para alegrar el corazón del bebe.

Al pasar los días, Candy se despide de sus amigos para regresar a Chicago y seguir con sus trabajos en el hospital Ssanta Clan.

Llegó 22 de diciembre de 1917, casi cerca a la navidad Eliza Leagan empezó con los dolores para que él bebe naciera.

La malvada mujer con su madre fueron al hospital donde trabaja Candy, fue ella misma quien la atendió con el doctor Dual.

Cuando el parto terminó, Candy le enseñó el bebe recién nacido diciendo: —es una niña, ¿quieres cargarla?.

—No quiero verla, llévatela, —replico Eliza.

Candy: me la llevare y la daré a una familia que sí desean tener hijos.

Eliza: cállate y vete.

Candy: ojala que algún día te arrepientas de haber regalado a tu hija.

En ese momento la rubia y el doctor salieron del salón muy tristes, porque no entendían como una mujer muy bella y de alcurnia, puede no tener corazón para su propio hijo. Candy y el doctor Dual se dirigieron al hogar que tienen con su esposa Natal.

Nuestra hija ya nació —replicó el Doctor Dual.

Natal: ¿esa bebe es nuestra hija mi amor?.

Doctor Dual: si.

En ese momento la mujer lloró de alegría, porque ya era madre de una niña tan hermosa, a quien le pusieron el nombre de **Sofía Dual. A quien le conocía como la engreída (beba).**

La mujer agradeció mucho a Candy diciendo: no sabes cuánto te agradezco por tanta felicidad, la rubia le da una sonrisa diciendo: —No hay de que agradecer, estoy segura que Sofía crecerá en buenas manos, —replicó con tristeza.

—¿Qué tienes?, ¿porque estas triste?, replicó Natal.

Candy: por Elisa, no entiendo que tan mal corazón tiene, ni siquiera quiere a su hijo.

Natal: esa mujer no quiere a nadie, pero no es momento de estar triste, más bien vamos a brindar por la llegada de la niña en navidad.

Candy: ya viene la navidad.

Natal: ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la navidad aquí en mi casa?.

Candy: mis amigos y yo la pasamos en el hogar de Poni.

Natal: ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la navidad en mi otra casa y el año nuevo en el hogar de Poni?. Puedes invitar a tus amigos, toda la gente del hogar de Poni. Acepta, ¿sí Candy?.

Doctor Dual: acepta a mi esposa.

Candy: ¿te refieres a la casa que tienen en Lakewood?.

Natal: si.

Candy: está bien pasaré la navidad en su casa y el año nuevo en el hogar de Poni.

Después de varios días Candy, Natal y el Doctor Dual regresaron a Lakewood.

Llegó la navidad, Candy cumplió su promesa a Natal, de pasar la navidad en la casa del Doctor Dual junto con sus dos amigas y esposos y todos los del hogar de Poni.

Los niños se habían quedado complacidos, porque era la primera vez que habían pasado la navidad en un hogar muy elegante. El Doctor Dual, un hombre muy generoso, regaló muchos juguetes y ropa a los niños del orfanato.

Todos fueron a la mesa a disfrutar el rico pavo que habían cocinado Natal y su Nana Doris.

Cuando estaban disfrutando la mesa navideña conversando de los planes para sus hijos decía: —quiero que nuestro hijo se case con la hija de mi prima, que ahora es hija de los Dual. —Replico Archie.

Annie: mi amor tu cuando no, planificando acerca del futuro, eso no se puede asegurar, porque no se sabe de quien se enamorarán esos dos niños.

Natal: lo que dice Annie es cierto.

Archie: a mí me gustaría que mi hijo se casara con Sofía.

Candy. Que tonterías hablan.

Patty; aquí lo único que importa es que esos dos niños crezcan sanos e inteligentes.

Señorita Pony: más adelante cuando los niños se conviertan en jóvenes hablarán de ese tema.

Hermana María: lo importante es, que sus futuras parejas sean seres de bien.

Tom: eso sí es preocupante, porque no sabremos lo que pasará en el futuro.

Archie ya estaba planificando acerca del futuro porque el rubio quería que se hijo se enamore de Sofía (beba). Pero al final comprendió que eso no se puede asegurar porque no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro.

Todos estaban disfrutando acerca de la llegada de la niña y de la linda navidad. Llegó a ser las doce de la noche, el Doctor se puso de pie diciendo: ¡feliz navidad a todos¡, en ese momento gritaron feliz navidad, entre todos se abrazaron.

Al pasar los días llegó el año nuevo. Candy y sus amigos habían adornaron el hogar de Poni para que todo esté listo y den la bienvenida a Natal y al señor Dual.

Llegó año nuevo. El señor y la señora compraron todo tipo de juguetes, ropa de diferentes tallas para los huérfanos del orfeón con su gran carreta.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony no sabían cómo agradecer por ser tan amables el doctor Dual y su esposa, que solo le dejaron entrar para que disfruten el año nuevo.

En ese momento los niños saludaron a la familia Dual, cargando a la niña de cuatro días de recién nacida, pero como las señoras del orfanato querían demostrar de alguna manera su agradecimiento por los juguetes y ropa que habían traído para la gente del hogar de Poni, llamó a los niños para que canten un poema para su bebe.

… **de mirada inquieta, de espíritu libre por el amor que alberga, cuando sonríes tus ojos preguntan, a la vez regalan cariño, ilusión y belleza.**

… **contrariada, dolida, traicionada, vivida, que no se doblega, manantial incesante de dudas de indecisiones de valor de entereza.**

… **alocada, pizpireta, insaciable y coqueta, vives intensamente buscando algo que ya posees. No dejes de intentarlo, te convertirá en lo que ya eres.**

… **de anhelos, esperanza e ilusiones. Ambicionas lo sencillo, y agradeces lo que llega, tus deseos te confunden, tus anhelos te serenan.**

… **alegre, cordial y osada, la gente te conoce y se queda enamorada pues das lo bueno que tienes sin esperar cambio nada.**

… **luchadora, brava y combatiente, eso te hace más Linda, vehemente en tus convicciones sin despreciar a tu oponente.**

… **sensual, hermosa, fogosa, curiosa, te entregas sin censuras con cariño y con ternura o con sexo sin mesura al deseo afortunado.**

 **Eres Linda por esto y mucho más, sabes que en la vida no hay una de arena sin otra de cal. Así cuando te sientas cansada, abatida o desolada recuerda lo Linda que eres leyendo esta parrafada.**

 **Es como te veo y es como me pareces, si alguien dice que no eres Linda es que no te conoce o es que no te merece.**

 **Mi niña que linda eres de Mikelito.**

La señora y el señor Dual se sintieron muy felices con el poema de los niños y jóvenes del hogar de Poni y le agradecieron por tantas alegrías compartidas y también porque se habían quedado asombrados que en un lugar tan pequeño era todo felicidad.

En el año nuevo Candy había cocinado un pastel de naranja, todos comieron, bailaron con tanta alegría cuando llegó el año nuevo. La señorita Pony gritó: ¡Feliz año nuevo, —todos se abrazaron y gritaron por la llegada del año nuevo.

Ha pasado un mes, aquel día es 4 de enero de 1918. En Nueva York Susana la esposa de Terry empezó a sudar y sentir dolores que le impedían respirar.

Terry y sus familiares se sintieron muy incómodos, pero a la vez estaban felices porque el niño ya iba a nacer.

El actor llevó de emergencia a su esposa donde el doctor Arturo de la Barrera. Fue él quien atendió a Susana. Terry y sus familiares estaban desesperados porque querían que él bebe naciera bien.

—No te desesperes hijo, —replicó Eleanor—. Pero Terry no se quedaba tranquilo.

Después de dos horas el doctor Arturo salió para dar la noticia a la familia que cuando se acercó al actor dijo: no estés ansioso, para serte sincero el parto de Susana no fue nada fácil pero salió una hermosa niña.

El actor se puso muy emocionado y diciendo. —Niña.

Eleanor: ¿querías que sea hombre?.

Terry: bueno sí, pero igual me siento feliz porque tendré a mi lado una hermosa niña.

María Alejandra: todos hemos querido que sea una niña, Terry.

Doctor Arturo: felicitaciones, puedes ver a tu esposa, está en el cuarto 12.

Terry se alegró, fue en busca de su hija para conocerla y se dio cuenta que lo único que sacó de él son los iris azules, el resto salió a la madre y se alegró por conocer a su niña; mientras que Susana no deseaba ni siquiera cargar a su hija.

En ese momento todos los amigos y familiares acudieron para conocer a la hija de Terry y Susana, a quien le pusieron el nombre de Aurora Grandchester.

Han pasado varios días los familiares habían hecho una fiesta por la llegada de la niña, todos los amigos del teatro habían estado presentes hasta Karen Kleiss que se alegró por conocer a la hijita de su amigo Terry. Aunque Susana no estaba presente en la fiesta que realizaron para su hija, sinceramente no le daba ningún tipo de aprecio.

En la fiesta había todo tipo de personas, de todas las edades, que se pusieron a bailar con los niños de sus amigos.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, Terry había dado las gracias a las personas que vinieron a conocer a su hija y a los amigos habían traído tantos regalos para la niña.

Los invitados se despidieron alegremente porque se divirtieron muy bien. Después de que los invitados se retiraron de la casa en ese momento el actor llevó a su hija a su cuna recitándole ese poema que el mismo había escrito que decía:

 **La vida me da una oportunidad,**

 **El cielo, me envía señales,**

 **De que puede haber una oportunidad,**

 **De volver a tener una esperanza,**

 **De vivir con una ilusión,**

 **De que cada mañana**

 **Al ver salir el sol,**

 **Mire con imaginación,**

 **Un hermoso jardín**

 **Donde brota un botón**

 **De la más bella flor.**

 **Pero ahora solo es un sueño,**

 **Porque vivo en un eterno invierno,**

 **En que me ha sumido un triste corazón,**

 **Que se ha vuelto masoquista,**

 **Que parece que se aficionó al dolor,**

 **Que se aferra a un mal amor.**

 **No porque ella no me quiera,**

 **Solo es que nos conocimos,**

 **Nos amamos, sin razón,**

 **Que es un amor prohibido,**

 **Un amor tardío,**

 **En que Dios nos metió.**

 **Pero te digo a ti, mi hermosa niña**

 **Que en mi se fijó,**

 **No quiero apresurarme,**

 **No quiero lastimarte,**

 **Porque eres un hermoso ángel,**

 **Que Dios creó.**

 **Tu alma pura no merece un dolor**

 **Una desventura, un engaño,**

 **Solo te pido tiempo,**

 **Para ver si Dios,**

 **Me permite curar,**

 **Y poderme ofrendar,**

 **A este tu limpio amor.** **De Alexis Publicado: 12 de diciembre de 2010**

Luego el actor se retiró de la recamara de Aurora dirigiéndose a su habitación donde encontró a su esposa poniéndose un vestido elegante para asistir a un baile de sociedad con algunas amigas.

—¿Se puede saber dónde vas?, —pregunto amargamente Terrence.

—A un baile con unas amigas, —respondió Susana.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Terry—, ósea para ti lo más importante son tus viajes y fiestas que tu hija porque realmente no le das ningún tipo de aprecio.

—A mi sinceramente no me gustan los niños —comenzó a decir Susana—, simplemente quiero disfrutar mi vida como mejor me parezca, además para eso tenemos empleada que se encargara de darle todo lo que necesita, —advirtió amargamente.

—Lo que mi hija necesita es el amor de su madre, sinceramente me avergüenza que seas mi esposa y la madre de mi hija, pero haz lo que te da la gana porque al menos yo sí mi esfuerzo por ser buen padre, —advirtió Terrence amargamente.

—¿Terminaste de regañarme?, —preguntó Susana amargamente.

—Sí, —es lo único que pudo responder Terry.

—Adiós, —dijo Susana retirándose de la habitación.

Eleanor se había dado cuenta de la discusión que Terry había tenido con su esposa Susana y se atrevió a entrar a la habitación sin tocar la puerta.

—Esa es la clase de mujer con la que te casaste, —advirtió Eleanor amargamente.

—Madre, Susana ha cambiado mucho, —comenzó a decir Terry— ahora que mi padre me manda el dinero que me pertenece sólo le interesan los viajes y fiestas; así mi hija nunca sentirá el afecto de su madre, —advirtió tristemente.

Pero tendrá el amor de nosotros —dijo Eleanor tristemente— ojala algún día te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo, las cosas pasan por algo hijo mío—. Advirtió sinceramente retirándose de la habitación.

Terry se quedó en un estado depresivo, no sabía qué hacer con la conducta de su esposa y así pasaron todos los días de su vida.

Después de un mes Eleanor, quien se sentía más orgullosa de su nieta, mandó a publicar por los periódicos sobre el nacimiento de la hija de Terry, sin poner el nombre de la niña. Esa publicación fue enviada a todos los países de América. Sin querer el periódico llegó a manos de Candy gracias a Albert quien le había mostrado alegremente.

—Que hermosa noticia, —comenzó a decir Candy llena de lágrimas en los ojos— estoy segura que Susana y Terry deben sentirse feliz de ser padres, —advirtió alegremente— siempre rezaré por esa niña.

—A mí también me alegra mucho —dijo Albert sinceramente— aunque no seamos familia de esa criatura siempre la amaremos mucho.

—Yo la amaré mucho más, —comenzó a decir Candy llena de lágrimas en los ojos— voy a comprarle un pequeño regalo a la hija de Terry—, advirtió alegremente.

Pero Candy —exclamó Albert— ¿Cómo piensas entregarle ese regalo a la hija de Terry?— preguntó curiosamente.

—Viajaré a Nueva York, —advirtió sinceramente Candy..

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Albert— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?, Susana jamás te dejaría ver a su hija.

—No necesito ver a la niña, simplemente iré al teatro Stanford y preguntaré por Eleanor para darle el regalo a la niña de mi parte —advirtió alegremente Candy.

—Me parece buena idea, —comenzó a decir Albert—, pensándolo bien quisiera ir contigo —dijo alegremente.

—Iremos los dos juntos, —respondió Candy.

—Entonces ahorita mismo buscaremos el regalo para mañana viajar a Nueva York —dijo alegremente Albert.

En esa misma tarde Albert acompañó a Candy para buscar un pequeño regalo para la hija de Terry, compraron una pequeña cadenita de oro, con figura de la Virgen María para que cuide a la niña.

Al día siguiente Candy se dirigió al hogar de Poni, reuniendo a todos sus amigos para enseñarles la cadenita que le había comprado a la hijita de Terry.

—Qué bonita cadenita —comenzó a decir Patty—, ¿A quién le compraste? —preguntó curiosamente.

—A Beba —respondió Annie— a quien más va ha ser.

—No es para Beba, sino es para la hijita de Terry, —respondió alegremente Candy.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la señorita Pony.

—¿La hijita del señor Grandchester ya nació? —Preguntó curiosamente la hermana María.

—Sí —respondió alegremente Candy.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —Preguntó amargamente Archie.

—Por los periódicos —respondió Albert.

—Candy, —comenzó a decir la hermana María— no puedes viajar a Nueva York para entregar esa cadenita a la hijita del señor Grandchester, puedes meterte en un grave problema—, advirtió sinceramente.

—La hermana María tiene razón —respondió Albert.

—¿Entonces ya no me acompañarás a viajar a Nueva York?, — preguntó tristemente Candy.

—Lo siento Candy pero no puedo acompañarte y será mejor que no viajes a Nueva York que te puedes meter en un grave problema —dijo sinceramente Albert.

Candy se entristeció con las palabras de Albert, pero no se iba a dejar por vencida tan fácilmente para entregarle el pequeño detalle a la hijita de Terry, entonces decidió que todos sus amigos se vayan a sus respectivos hogares y que todos los que viven en el pequeño orfanato se quedaran dormidos para alistar su maleta y dirigirse a Nueva York.

Una vez que Candy se había dirigido a la estación del tren, había felizmente llegado justo antes que se partiera, pagó su pasaje y se subió al tren sin vergüenza a nada. Toda la noche había viajado.

Al día siguiente las señoras del Orfanato se habían despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno y se dieron cuenta que Candy no estaba presente, entonces la hermana María mandó a un niño a buscar al Bisabuelo William para encontrar a Candy, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en Lakewood y ninguno de los amigos sabían dónde se encontraba. Entonces las señoras del Orfanato y todos los amigos quedaron muy molestos con Candy porque se habían dado cuenta que se había partido hacia Nueva York, sobre todo Albert, porque no lo obedeció.

Mientras tanto Candy había llegado a Nueva York, se dirigió inmediatamente al teatro Stratford sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero felizmente el dueño del teatro le atendió.

—¿Desea algo señorita?, —pregunto el dueño del teatro Stratford.

—Sí —respondió Candy—, me enteré que la hijita del señor Grandchester había nacido y me gustaría entregarle esta cadenita.

—Le doy la dirección, —dijo el hombre.

—No es necesario, —comenzó a decir Candy— más bien me podría ayudar a comunicarme con la actriz Eleanor personalmente sin que Terry se diera cuenta— advirtió rogando.

—De acuerdo, —respondió el hombre sin entender a Candy— espérame un rato, me iré a la mansión de los Grandchester para avisarle.

—¿De parte de quién?, —preguntó el hombre.

—De una amiga especial, —respondió Candy, que no estaba dispuesta a darle el nombre.

—Pero necesito su nombre señorita, sino la señora Eleanor no la recibirá, —advirtió el hombre.

—Por favor señor, —rogó Candy— no puedo darle mi nombre porque tendría muchos problemas con la señora Grandchester.

—¿Susana?, —preguntó el hombre.

—Si, —respondió sinceramente Candy.

—Está bien, —respondió el hombre.

En ese momento el hombre se dirige a la mansión de los Grandchester para avisarle que Candy busca a la famosa actriz.

—Buenas tardes señor, —saludó la empleada doméstica—, ¿a quién busca?.

—Dígale por favor a la señora Eleanor que se dirija al teatro Stratford urgente, —advirtió el hombre.

—De acuerdo, —respondió la empleada domestica.

—Pero dile que no se demore, —advirtió el hombre.

Cuando el buen hombre se retiró de la casa de los Grandchester, la empleada doméstica se dirigió a la sala principal.

—Disculpe que la moleste, pero el dueño del teatro Stratford me pidió que se dirija urgentemente al teatro, —dijo la empleada domestica.

—¿Algo pasa con el teatro?, —preguntó Eleanor.

—No lo sé señora, pero sólo me dijo que se dirija inmediatamente al teatro, —respondió la empleada.

—Está bien, —respondió Eleanor.

Eleanor sin saber la sorpresa que se encontraría con la mujer que su hijo ama, se dirige al teatro, mientras que Candy estaba con ansia esperándola.

—Hola señor, —comenzó a decir Eleanor— ¿sucede algo?, —pregunto curiosamente.

—Le busca una señorita, —dijo el hombre.

—¿Quién?, —preguntó Eleanor.

—¿Se acuerda de mí?, —preguntó Candy acercándose a Eleanor.

—Hija, —exclamó Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos—, no sabes la alegría que siento, jamás pensé volver a verte.

—Disculpe que la moleste, —comenzó a decir Candy— pero me enteré que su nieta había nacido hace un mes, así que me atreví a venir para darle esta cadenita, espero que a la familia le guste, sobre todo a Susana y Terrence, —advirtió sinceramente.

—No te preocupes hija, estoy segura que le encantará, —dijo Eleanor alegremente.

—¿Cómo está la familia?, —preguntó curiosamente Candy.

—Regular, —respondió Eleanor.

—¿Por qué regular?, ¿Susana y Terry no se sienten felices por la llegada de su hijita?, —preguntó tristemente Candy.

—Digamos que mi hijo está feliz y se esfuerza por ser un buen padre, pero la madre no le tiene ningún tipo de apreció, más para ocupada con sus viajes, —dijo amargamente Eleanor.

—¿Le puedo pedir un favor?, —preguntó nerviosamente Candy.

—Si, —respondió Eleanor.

—Entrégele esta cadenita a la niña y dele un beso de mi parte, —dijo alegremente Candy, entregándole la cadenita.

—Está bien, —respondió Eleanor alegremente— le contare a Terrence y se pondrá muy feliz por haberte visto de nuevo.

—Por favor, no le diga nada a Terry sobre esto, —rogó Candy— ni que yo le dejé esta cadenita.

—Te doy mi palabra Candy, no le diré nada, —advirtió sinceramente Eleanor.

—También quería hacerle una pregunta, porque sé que Susana sufre de alteraciones ¿la niña nació sanita?, —preguntó Candy preocupada.

—Completamente sana, —respondió Eleanor alegremente.

—Eso quería oír, bueno me retiro, —comenzó a decir Candy— adiós Eleanor, fue un gran placer verla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no salimos juntas para conversar muchas cosas?, —preguntó Eleanor.

—No puedo, —respondió Candy.

Comprendo, —respondió Eleanor_ pero si alguna vez te animas en conocer a mi nieta y ver a mi hijo, me buscas— advirtió tristemente.

—De acuerdo, —respondió Candy— pero por favor no le digas nada a Terrence sobre este rencuentro.

—Te di mi palabra y la cumpliré, —advirtió sinceramente Eleanor.

—Gracias, —respondió Candy.

Después del rencuentro inesperado de Eleanor y Candy. Ella se dirigió a Lakewood, cuando llegó al hogar de Poni, a pesar de los regaños de sus amigos se atrevió a contar lo sucedió en Nueva York.

—¿Ahora estas contenta?, —preguntó la señorita Pony.

—Sí, —respondió Candy.

—Espero que sepa cumplir su promesa la actriz Eleanor, —comenzó a decir tristemente Albert—, pero de todas maneras te felicito por haber hecho caso a tu corazón, —advirtió alegremente.

—Gracias, —respondió Candy.

Mientras tanto Eleanor había cumplido la promesa de no decirle nada a su hijo sobre el rencuentro inesperado, se atrevió a entrar al dormitorio de la niña para entregarle la cadenita y darle un beso de parte de Candy.

En ese mismo momento Terrence se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña hijita para verle sus lindos ojos azules que había sacado a él y encontró a su madre poniendole la cadenita.

Terry se atrevió a preguntar: —qué lindo obsequio, realmente madre tienes un buen gusto.

—Bueno hijo ese obsequio no es de parte mía, —comenzó a decir Eleanor—, es de parte de una amiga especial que ama mucho a tu hija—, advirtió dándole un beso a la niña de parte de Candy.

Terrence se quedó pensativo por las palabras de su madre, quería saber quién es la persona que le había dejado a su hija ese lindo obsequio.

 **Mis queridos lectores la pequeña Aurora hija de la villana más reconocida Susana Marlow crecerá con la belleza y la gracia, amada por todo aquel que la conozca pero tendrá su propio final inesperado donde ningún poder en la Tierra, ni siquiera Candy podría salvarla de esta condena, durará hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

 **Continuará.**

… **...**


End file.
